


Be a Devil

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Prompts for Smiles [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drunk Chloe Decker, Fluff, Gen, LuciferLockDown, Post-Season/Series 04, PromptSmiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: From the prompt "Maze gets Chloe to loosen up."Chloe is feeling sad and throwing herself into work.  Maze steps in to help her have fun.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen
Series: Prompts for Smiles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831924
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Be a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone stuck at home or in isolation, NotOneLine has organised a prompt challenge to make people smile. You can make requests via Twitter. https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF/status/1241071297930690563  
> This one is for @C_liccare.  
> And yes, I want bonus points for angst dodging.

Maze sprawled on Chloe’s sofa, flicking through her phone. Boring, boring, boring. Where was she? The kid had been asleep for an hour, and Chloe should have been here. Well, if she was going to be this late, she deserved to have her alcohol drunk. There was no vodka, but Maze managed to get through half a bottle of red wine when the door opened.

“Finally!” Maze groaned as Chloe walked in and dropped bags and files on the kitchen counter,

“Hey, sorry, I got caught up with work. Just a few things to clear up so I’ve got a free weekend ahead. Is Trixie okay?”

“No, dumbass, she misses you. She’s worried about you.”

Chloe sighed and flopped down on the sofa. “I’m being a bad mother, aren’t I?”

“Right now, yeah, you kinda suck.”

“Thanks for the encouragement.” She snatched the wine glass from Maze’s hand, and took a large gulp. Maze let her have it and picked up the bottle. “I dunno. I’m trying. I’m really trying. I’m good at my job, but it was so much easier with Lucifer around. Everything seems to take ten times longer now.”

“Yeah, right. Because that’s what you miss. Help with work.”

“You want me to start talking about how I really miss him?”

“Nope,” Maze said emphatically. “Screw that. What you need is to loosen up and have some fun.”

“I don’t have time for fun.”

“You just said you cleared everything up for the weekend.”

“Yeah, so I could spend some time with my daughter.”

“Trix doesn’t want to hang out with mopey Mom. You need to do something to cheer yourself up. You think Lucifer would want you to be such a wet blanket?”

“No. He’d be the first to drag me out of here and get me to a party.”

“So…”

“So?”

“So get dressed and let’s go to LUX.”

“What about Trixie?”

Maze sighed and tapped something on her phone. She waited, and then a few moments later it pinged. “Done. Dan’s gonna come over and camp out in my old room. You need to get some better clothes on.”

“I dunno, Maze…”

The demon rolled her eyes and reached under the coffee table. “Come on, Decker, this is serious. Look, we figured you would resist, so we bought you a present.”

“We?”

“Me and Trix. I took her to the mall after school. She helped choose them.”

Chloe stared at the bright, shiny gift bag suspiciously, but if Trixie had anything to do with it, it couldn’t be that bad. Right? She peered inside and couldn’t help but smile.

Maze inhaled. “You’re trying my patience here, Decker.”

Chloe pulled out a headband adorned with a pair of bright red, sequined Devil horns. She giggled and covered her mouth. “He would absolutely hate these!”

“I know, right? Go on. Be a Devil,” she grinned.

Chloe looked at the horns thoughtfully. “You know, I have the perfect dress to go with these.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Lucifer gave it to me for a party. Right after he…”

“What?”

“He thought I’d sleep with him if I saw him naked. So I turn up at his place, and he’s completely nude, and… well. Obviously I didn’t.”

“But the image keeps you warm on lonely nights?” Maze said seductively.

Chloe just glared at her.

But then she smiled. “I’m going to go get changed, and I’m taking this wine with me.”

“Hang on, let me top you up,” Maze said. “I’ll be up in ten minutes to help you with your make-up.”

“What’s wrong with my make-up?” she called as she started up the stairs.

 _“Lucifer_ wears more eyeliner than you do!” Maze shouted after her.

By the time Maze deemed Chloe suitable, Dan was waiting downstairs. His face when he saw her was perfect. His jaw dropped and his eyes were nearly popping out of his head. But Chloe did look amazing in the short, floaty red dress with jeweled straps, the horns poking up through her loose blonde curls. Her lips were scarlet and glossy, and there was a hint of glitter around her eyes.

“Wow,” Dan breathed. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks,” Chloe said, keeping her eyes lowered. “And thanks for coming over at short notice. I wouldn’t ask, but-”

“Hey, no problem, okay? You need this.” His eyes darted to Maze, and she nodded. Chloe didn’t need to know about her persuasive tactics.

“Right. Sexy she-devil and I are gonna hit the road. Catch you later, Dan.”

“Thanks Maze.”

LUX was busy when they arrived. Chloe would have expected it to die out once Lucifer was gone, but it seemed to be doing as well as ever. 

They sat at the bar and started drinking. After a few rounds, Maze dragged her onto the dancefloor. They both got looks, but the demon gave anyone a stern look if they got too close. Tonight was not about getting laid. Decker wasn’t ready for that yet, she was too hung up on Lucifer. She just needed to let her hair down for a while.

They stumbled back to the bar, laughing. Chloe had good legs, Maze noticed. Shame this evening wasn’t going to go that way. She could enjoy the view though. It made it easier to deal with her tendency to whine intermittently. 

“I just wish he could come back! Is that selfish of me? It’s selfish of me. He’s doing a good thing, protecting people.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being selfish from time to time,” Maze assured her. They were onto shots now.

“No offence, but you’re a demon, should I be taking moral advice from you?”

“You’re pining over Satan, I don’t think you have the moral high-ground.”

“But he’s not evil!”

“And I am?”

“I don’t mean it like that.”

“It’s okay. Human morality is a mystery to me. All these rules about what you should and shouldn’t be ashamed of. It’s too complicated.”

“It is complicated. There’s so much inbedded in our culture, so much worrying about what other people think. And I do it as much as anyone, maybe more. I’d never let Dan kiss me at work because I was more concerned with making a good impression. I wanted people to take me seriously. And that was important too, but sometimes when I pulled back he looked so hurt, you know? Like a little lost puppy.”

“Dan does puppy dog eyes?”

“Oh, yeah, he can be so adorable.”

“Dan? He’s so angry! And grumpy. And hilarious. He is kinda hot though.”

Chloe’s eyes glazed over for a second. “What was I saying?”

“You were worried about what other people think. Which is balls, by the way. You can’t please everyone, so why not just please yourself?”

She sighed. “I have been spending waaaaay too much time recently ‘pleasing myself,’ if you know what I mean.”

“I do. I’d offer to help, but you’d never accept.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Chloe said with a half pained, half amused expression, and raised a tiny glass.

“Oh, I’ve thought about it,” Maze replied. “But Lucifer would probably rip out my innards if I touched his stuff.”

Vodka sprayed over the bar as Chloe exploded in surprise and mirth. She wiped her mouth and raised a single finger. It weaved in the air like a small tree. “I have no idea what to do with any part of that revelation.”

“You don’t have to do anything with it, that’s the point,” Maze said. “Take it as a compliment. And have another shot, that one doesn’t count.” She waited while Chloe downed the next one before going on. “I saw your movie, too you know.”

“YOU WHAT???”

“It was kinda cheesy, but I was bored and Lucifer had left it lying around. You had awesome tits back then. Did they survive having a kid?”

“My tits are fantastic!” Chloe answered quickly. “I mean, what?”

“Linda’s tits are incredible right now. I mean, they were pretty awesome to begin with, but with the baby, they just…” she made a rounded gesture with both hands, “bloomed. But she’s worried when she stops feeding they’re gonna go flat and droopy. You don’t look flat and droopy from here.”

“I’m not. I- I can’t believe I’m sitting here talking about boobs with a demon.”

“Who else would you talk about boobs with? I dunno, maybe Lopez. I’ve got my suspicions about her.”

“Ella’s not gay!”

“Not completely, but I can tell.”

“You’re incorrigible!”

“Yeah, but you love it. Look at yourself. You’re sat at a bar, in a slutty dress and a pair of Devil horns, drinking shots and talking about boobs. You’re having fun, Decker.”

Chloe looked up one way, and then the other, as if she might find answers hiding in the corners of the ceiling. “No, you’re right. I am having fun. This is fun, isn’t it?”

“Yes! It’s fun! That’s what I keep trying to tell you.”

“Tonight, Detective Decker is off duty,” she announced. “Tonight, I am Lucinda, and I’m going to have fun.”

“Awesome,” Maze grinned. “Does that mean I get to see your tits again?”

“What?”

“Well, you are being more Lucifer. You said he got naked for you, right?”

“I’m not getting naked in the middle of a nightclub.”

“You don’t have to get naked, just flash your boobs.”

“I don’t have to do anything!”

“It’ll be fun. And liberating. And it’s not like I haven’t already seen them. Of course if you’re worried because they’re not as good now as they were back then-”

“My boobs are fantastic!” She repeated.

“Prove it!”

Chloe goes very still and her eyes narrow. “One boob. This dress isn’t exactly made for flashing.”

Maze grinned, catching her lower lip between her teeth. "Go on then. I dare you."

Chloe took hold of the edge of her dress, near her armpit, and pulled it over her heart. She kept the breast exposed for just a couple of seconds, while Maze gaped at her, and then quickly tucked it away again.

Immediately she hid her face behind her hands.

"Holy crap, you actually did it!" Maze cried.

Chloe peeked out from between her fingers. “I did, didn’t I? I just flashed you?”

“Yep,” Maze nodded. “Here, have another shot.”

She downed that one quickly too, and then dropped her hands. “You know what, you wanna go dance?”

“Yes. That would be fun.” She held out her hand, and Chloe took it, and they went off together.

***

An hour later they stumbled into the Penthouse. “Why are we here?” Maze asked.

Chloe chuckled. “You have tasted this booze, right? It’s sooooo gooood. And Lucifer would hate for it to go to waste.”

“You know, you make a good point,” Maze smiled, grabbing two tumblers and a bottle. They sat down together on the sofa.

“Do you miss him too?” Chloe asked.

“Pffft. I’ve been around a lot longer than you. In my terms, he hasn’t exactly been gone long enough to miss him.”

“But he went back without you. Aren’t you mad about that?”

Maze took a long swig before answering. “If he had done it six months ago, yeah, I would have been furious. But now… I dunno. I have people here now. And I kind of want to stick around.” She knocked her drink back and poured another. “I’m getting so sappy. And I don’t even care.”

Chloe grabbed her arm and leaned into it. “You found a family.” 

“Shut up.”

They sat in silence for a moment. 

“I do miss Eve, though. She was fun.”

“Yeah. When she wasn’t unleashing Hell on us.”

“Heh. That was kinda fun too. But she got me, you know?”

“Linda gets you too. And she does have incredible boobs.”

“She does at that.”

“I missed my chance with Lucifer. I was too caught up to tell him, and now he’s gone. You need to tell your people. That they’re important to you. Because it’s important, Maze. You’re important to me.” She looked up at Maze and blinked.

“You are sooo drunk. You wanna go to bed?”

“I am tired. Having fun is hard work.” She stared over at Lucifer’s bed. “I don’t want to be there alone.”

“Then aunty Maze will keep you company.”

“Will you keep your hands to yourself?”

“I’m making no promises.”

“I suppose I can take the risk.”


End file.
